Tag, You're It
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: The nations have been stressed recently. So America comes up with a plan to relax. Rumors fly about the location and the nations start to go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Vacation! If anyone is OOC sorry about that I'm improving my writing.**

The day started like an ordinary day for one blonde-haired American. That was until the world meeting. Everything goes wrong at one of the meetings. _'Why do we continue having them? We never get anything solved. Maybe we, as a group, can go and stay at a camp ground in the woods.' _Alfred F. Jones nearly jumped out of his car when he thought of a great weekend away from the stress of being a representive of a counrty. A representive that no one but the main leader of the country knows, such as Arthur's Queen and Matthew's prim minister. Alfred knew he was late to the meeting but that didn't matter. All that matter was the hero arrived. He could hear the chaos of the world the second he walked into the building, and he wasn't even in the room yet. Soon enough he approached a double white door.

"Boom baby! The hero is here!" America shouted to the rest of the represenitives. A blonde-haired guy with emerald green eyes looked at America.

"Shut up you git and sit down."

"Aye aye Captain Arthur!" America got a scoff and a glare in response. Swiftly walking to his seat he sat down next to an empty chair, clearly pleased on annoying the represitive of England. _'Doesn't someone normally sit next to me?' _America thought as he was trying to recall who sat next to him. Suddenly a soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hi, America."

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Alfred said hesitantly.

"I'm Canada. You know Matthew Willliams. Your twin brother."

"Oh yeah I totally knew that, it's just I have been stressed recently and forgot, sorry."

"It's okay I'm use to it." America was going to say something back to Canada but another blonde haired man spoke.

"Alright it's time to start the meeting-blah blah blah." Was all he heard. His time came and the hero practically jumped to the front of the room.

"Ok so I have this awesome plan. I know this camp ground in the woods and we have been really stressed lately so I figured we can stay in these awesome cabins for a week and relax." America said all in nearly one sentance.

"Bloody hell use comma's you git. That's why I made them, now you're all out of breath."

"ONLY I CAN SAY AWESOME!" A voice from the window shouted.

"Prussia what the bloody hell are you doing here." England declared as he jumped up from his chair.

"My awesome senses were tingling." The albino prussian said as he casually climbed into the window.

"You don't have awesome senses, and stop using qoutes from my movies." Alfred said as he glared at Prussia.

"Hey! Well will you look at that, America actually used a comma for once in his life." England said as he glared at America. But the American just shook off the glare.

"So is it a plan then?" Alfred said as he looked at the rest of the world for approval.

"I will." Italy said. "Ve~ Romano. Germany. You two will come too. Right?"

"Yes, Italy." Germany said as he gave a soft smile.

"Not if that potatoe bastard is going." An Italian shouted while glaring at Germany.

"Come on Lovi! I will go with you." Spain said.

"Shut up tomatoe bastard!" Romano shouted once again. "Fine I'll go." He mumbled as he slouched in his chair.

"England you will come, right?" America begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pah-lease!"

"Bloody hell, you won't stop will you?"

"Nope. Pretty please."

"Fine! I will go, just shut up already."

"If Angleterre is going then I am." France announced.

"I'm not going then." England said as he glared at the frenchman.

"Oh no, there is no backing out of this one Iggy." Alfred said as he folded his arms.

"Fine." Arthur mumbled. By the end of the meeting alot of nations had agreed to go. Japan, China, Russia, Canada (who?), and Spain had all agreed to go.


	2. Author's Note

I am sorry to announce that I am currently leaving Fanfic. It has been nice writing and being part of this group but, I am moving to textnovel. There is a blackout day on July 27th. For those of you who are interested please contact IkutoisSmexy.

Again I am sorry. I hope that you guys will follow me on textnovel. My screen name there is .

With love,

.Fangril.


End file.
